1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a reservoir tank of a brake master cylinder of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a structure facilitating introduction of oil into the reservoir tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a master cylinder of a vehicle brake is a device to generate braking force by receiving force applied thereto by a booster, converting the force into hydraulic pressure, and transferring the hydraulic pressure to wheel cylinders. Operation of the master cylinder is briefly described below.
When a driver depresses a pedal provided below the driver's seat of a vehicle, the depressing force is transferred to the booster, and the booster in turn delivers, to the master cylinder, force increased from the initial force applied to the pedal according to the pressure difference between vacuum and the atmosphere. By the delivered force, two pistons installed in the master cylinder are moved forward. Thereby, oil is delivered to the wheel cylinders of the vehicle, and braking force is generated by the pressure of the delivered fluid.
A reservoir tank to store oil supplied to the master cylinder is arranged at the upper portion of the master cylinder. The reservoir tank includes a tank body having an oil introduction portion at the upper portion of the tank body, and a filter and a cap arranged at the oil introduction port.